1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling an electronic apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus controlled in accordance with a user's voice or motion and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of electronic apparatuses have been developed and distributed thanks to the advancement in the field of electronics. Against this backdrop, home users are now provided with various types of electronic apparatuses including televisions (TVs). These electronic apparatuses for home use have a variety of functions to meet the customer's increasing demands. For example, TVs now can access the Internet and provide Internet service. Further, users can view numerous digital broadcast channels on TVs.
Thus, it is increasingly necessary for the users to be familiar with numerous and increasing methods of input to utilize the functions provided by the electronic apparatuses more efficiently. For example, the input may be made through remote control, mouse or touchpad.
However, it may be difficult to efficiently use all the functions provided by the electronic apparatuses with various input devices. For example, a remote control has to accommodate many buttons, if the remote control is the only device that is provided to control all the functions of the electronic apparatus. The problem is casual or novice users would not find it easy to handle such a remote control. In another example, if users are required to input choices through the menus displayed on the screen, it would be cumbersome for the users who have to check the complicated menu trees one by one until they find the right menu.
Accordingly, to provide an electronic apparatus which is controlled more conveniently and intuitively, technology based on voice and motion recognition has been developed. In a system to control electronic apparatuses using voice or motion recognition, a user interface (UI) is necessary to guide the user through the voice or motion recognition.
However, the conventional UI relating to voice or motion recognition is provided in the same form, irrespective of the executed applications or user preference. For example, irrespective of whether the electronic apparatus (e.g., TV) is connected to a set top box to perform the function of broadcast reception or connected to a DVD player to perform the function of playing back images, there is always the same form of UI provided to the user.